


Счастливое число

by A1TA



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A1TA/pseuds/A1TA
Summary: Комаэда Нагито - Избалованный богатенький мальчишка и всегда получает то, что хочет. Вернее, получал раньше. Пока не встретил своего одноклассника.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> группе from komahina with HOPE и всем читателям.

Хината вошёл в класс. Улыбается всем, как обычно. Даже ему, Комаэде, отцепил немного от своей улыбки.

Не этот же ли Хаджиме Хината продинамил Комаэду 37 раз? Кафе, прогулки, игры, клубы, книги… А вчера еще и отказался от похода в кино. Возможно, у него были дела или что-то в этом роде, но Комаэда от этого не уберет лишний штрих в своём блокноте, страница которого своими решетками уже напоминала тюрьму.

Неужели он всегда появлялся не вовремя? Такого ведь просто не могло быть, правда? Вот, например, вчера он подошёл к Хинате сразу, после окончания занятий, **никто** с ним не говорил ни о каких планах после занятий, Комаэда это знает точно. Он ведь _случайно_ оказывался неподалёку.

Не подумайте, Комаэда Нагито не сталкер или что-то в этом роде. Он не одержим Хинатой, не следит за ним до самого его дома… Хотя он бы мог. С его деньгами, он может позволить себе очень и очень многое… Он мог бы завалить Хинату подарками, но был абсолютно уверен, что тот этого не оценит.

Поэтому остается только приглашать его куда-то, надеясь на согласие провести время вместе. Ну и заодно слегка пошпионить, дабы узнать, что парню нравится, и увеличить свои шансы. Но это точно не сталкинг!

Хината, как обычно, садится на свое место, к нему подходит Сода, они болтают. Комаэда тоже иногда подходил к ним, но их взаимоотношения с Содой нельзя отнести к категории «друзья-товарищи». Скорее это взаимное «уйди, пожалуйста». А так как Сода — лучший друг Хинаты, Комаэда избавил его от лишнего бессмысленного выбора и перестал подходить совсем.

На уроках во время написания тестов Хината постоянно горбит спину. Комаэда закатывает глаза: что будет с его осанкой, такими темпами, лет через 10 — знает один Бог. Да и то маловероятно. Хината сидит посередине: средний ряд, среднее место. Почти центр класса. И уж точно центр внимания Комаэды, который сидит через парту сзади. Ученик, что сидит перед ним обычно, болеет уже две недели, так что Комаэде ничего не мешает рассматривать свой объект желания: белая аккуратная рубашка, колючие волосы с резко торчащей прядью — Всё это Комаэда видел сотни раз. И ему не надоедало.

Он и сам не знает, что нашёл в нём: обычный парень, коих много в их школе. Но его улыбка, его доброта…его, в какой-то степени, ум, его терпимость буквально ко всему… и его догадливость. Но явно не в тех 37 случаях. По крайней мере, Комаэда надеется на это, а не на то, что Хината просто его избегает. Ведь такая вероятность была, особенно, после того конфликта с Содой. Но с другой стороны, Хината бы не одаривал тогда его, как и всех, своей улыбкой по утрам, когда заходит в класс. Так что, волноваться не о чем…наверно.

Конец уроков, Комаэда не узнал ничего нового. Обычно так и происходит, потому что Хината чаще слушает других, чем говорит о себе. Комаэда точно уверен, что слушал бы каждое его слово, поговори он с ним нормально. Ведь ему правда интересно, чем же увлекается этот парень.

Может быть ничем, и тогда Комаэда зря старался пригласить его куда-нибудь: он видел, как Хината и Нанами обсуждали игры, но идти на сходку геймеров Хината отказался. Зато согласилась Нанами: не пропадать же билетам. Так у самого Комаэды появилось новое хобби. Наверно это какой-то особый дар Нанами — заставлять любить игры.

Он говорил с Миодой о музыке, но не пошёл на концерт группы, о которой шла речь.

Обсуждал с Коидзуми фотографии, но не ходил на выставки, обсуждал танцы с Сайонджи, но не пошел на выступление…

Список можно было продолжать долго, и буквально с каждым одноклассником по паре диалогов Комаэда точно вспомнит.

Кажется, Нанами и Миода начали что-то подозревать, так как обе иногда смотрят на Комаэду. Отличие в том, что одна с грустной улыбкой как бы говорит «все будет хорошо», а другая всем видом выдает крик «НАГИТО-ЧАН, У ТЕБЯ ВСЕ ПОЛУЧИТСЯ!!! Да, целых четыре восклицательных знака в твою поддержку.», хотя их три, но не важно. Мы отвлеклись.

Комаэда Нагито — избалованный богатенький мальчишка и всегда получает то, что хочет. Вернее, получал раньше. Пока не встретил своего одноклассника.

Честно сказать, Хината смог изменить его без каких-то особенных действий со своей стороны. Комаэда хотел стать лучше просто смотря на него. Стать ближе к нему.  
В итоге во время этих попыток он умудрился сдружиться с частью одноклассников. Например, Кузурю. Он точно не мог представить, что подружится с ним, а значит и с Пекоямой. Что же, стоит признать, что невезение на личном фронте обернулось везением с заведением товарищей.

Включая всё вышеперечисленное, Комаэда уже был готов ко всему, что могла преподнести ему судьба, любая информация о Хинате, которую он мог бы узнать. Удивлен он вряд ли будет.

Так он считал.

Комаэда случайно забрёл в это кафе. Даже вывеску не с первого раза заметил. «Тошикума». Дурацкое название. Он сел за столик у окна и решил выпить немного кофе…или чая. Да чего угодно, честно говоря. тридцать семь попыток. И все были срублены на корню. Конечно, Комаэде, так или иначе, окупалась эта неудача, либо прибылью в семье, либо времяпрепровождением с одноклассниками, но это все равно не то.

От раздумий его отвлёк до боли в груди знакомый голос:  
-Могу я принять ваш… А? Комаэда?

Комаэда резко поднял голову вверх. Хината-кун. Точно он. Вот, стоит прямо перед ним, в форме официанта. Нельзя не заметить, что ему очень идёт. Вместо обычной белой рубашки на нем была черная, которую в большинстве закрывал коричневый передник. Он был завязан вокруг талии, что делало его фигуру еще изящнее, чем Комаэда привык её видеть.

— Хината-кун? — словно не веря своим глазам, слегка отойдя от увиденного, спросил Комаэда.

Тот лишь улыбнулся привычной улыбкой, но более…теплой?

-Да, это я. Как ты здесь оказался? Будешь что-нибудь? — он указал на меню.

Комаэда глянул на меню, неохотно отрывая взгляд от Хинаты.

— Я бы хотел гранатовый чай, пожалуйста.

— Скоро будет.

Хината уже хотел уходить, но Комаэда схватил его за руку прежде, чем осознал, что сделал это.

-А? Комаэда?

В голове началась настоящая паника. Зачем он это сделал? ЗАЧЕМ? Все было так нормально. И тут же ответил на свой вопрос.

— Хината-кун. Извини, не х-хочешь погулять со мной? — Он чувствовал себя неловко. Не только из-за своих действий, но и из-за Хинаты. Он и его может выставить в неловком свете. Раньше он всегда звал его тет-а-тет, но тут просто случай подвернулся…

— Эм, сейчас я слегка на работе — неловко улыбаясь, Хината чесал затылок свободной рукой.

Комаэде следовало догадаться. Наверно поэтому Хината и не принимал никаких приглашений: из-за работы. Наверно да. Кажется, его еще одна попытка провалилась…

— Но знаешь, моя смена скоро кончится. И, если ты подождёшь…

Глаза Комаэды засияли.

— Подожду, Хината-кун! — он отпустил его руку, которую, как ему самому казалось, он неприлично долго держал. Хината усмехнулся и пошёл к стойке.

***

Комаэда стоит на улице. В одном кафе с Хинатой слишком долго находиться нельзя. Можно сгореть. Либо от Хинаты, либо от смущения. Комаэда сгорал по двум пунктам.

— Извини, слегка задержался. Давно ты вышел?

-Да нет. Только что вышел. Ну что, пойдём?

-Ага. Пошли.

Комаэда с теплотой смотрит на своего одноклассника. Наконец-то он смог пригласить его и не получить отказ. Он улыбается, видя улыбку Хинаты.

— Кажется, 38 моё счастливое число.

— А? Почему ты так решил?

Он смеется от недопонимания Хаджиме, который точно не ожидал такого монолога.

— Потом как-нибудь расскажу…


	2. Глава 2

— И вуаля! — Нагито достал из колоды вручную нарисованных и пронумерованных карт одну и показал Хаджиме.

— Это…не может быть правдой.- Хината был готов сесть на пол, не сиди он на нём уже.

— А я ведь говорил, Хината-кун! — усмехнулся везунчик.

— Да как я могу поверить, что тебе третий раз выпадает одна и та же карта?!

— Ну, это моё любимое число — Комаэда улыбнулся и отбросил карту, на которой были нарисованы два человечка и цифра 38, в сторону и, приблизившись к Хинате вплотную и обвив свои руки вокруг его шеи, сел ему на колени. — Я же тебе рассказывал.

— Да-да, я помню. — Хината отвел взгляд и на щеках выпал легкий румянец, но он приобнял своего парня за талию. — Я и не мог подумать о том, чтобы посчитать те разы, когда ты меня куда-то звал.

— Потому что их было слишком много? — Хитро улыбнулся Комаэда.

— Потому что ты не единственный, кто меня звал — Теперь уже хитро улыбнулся Хината, а Комаэда надулся. Хаджиме сделал вид, что не заметил этого. — Нанами меня звала на выставку косплея, Сода звал в радиоклуб, Ханамура предлагал обучить меня жарке…что бы это не значило…

Хината буквально услышал скрежет зубов Комаэды.

— Я даже не хочу знать, что бы это значило, если честно, Хината-кун.- Казалось его пробил холодный пот. Но он быстро пришел в себя- Да и я сам всегда готов дать тебе уроки. Ты же знаешь.

— Готовишь ты так себе — не в бровь, а в глаз попал Хаджиме. — А про другие смыслы я разговаривать не хочу.

Комаэда приблизил своё лицо так близко, что парни касались друг друга носами.

-Тогда…научишь меня как-нибудь готовить, Хината-кун?

— Нуу…возможно, на днях.- Хината старался смотреть куда угодно, но не на лицо Комаэды. В основном из-за того, что оно было настолько близко, что на нем нельзя было сфокусироваться.

— Я люблю тебя, Хината-кун. — Краем глаза было видно, как он блаженно прикрыл глаза, словно смакуя эту мысль. Хинате она начала греть душу не так давно. Но теперь они вместе, совсем недавно он и представить такого не мог.

— Я тоже люблю тебя — вот тут взгляд хотелось отвести уже от смущения.

Комаэда улыбнулся и поцеловал парня напротив. Аккуратно, ожидая реакции. Которая последовала незамедлительно: Хината немного повернул голову, а телом прижался ближе, хватая Комаэду за руку, а вторую оставив на талии. Тот улыбнулся через поцелуй и сплёл их пальцы вместе в замок.

Затем он губами раздвинул губы Хинаты и проник языком в его рот, от чего его парень не то простонал, не то промычал что-то. Комаэда любил и явно умел целоваться, чему Хината во времена их первых поцелуев был очень удивлён. Он тоже старался не уступать в движениях, но не знал, лучше ли его техника, ведь Комаэда всегда отвечал, что поцелуи с ним самые лучшие вечно, что подбешивало и смущало одновременно.

Плавно надавливая на тело парня, Комаэда аккуратно уложил его на пол, не разрывая поцелуй. Разорвали они его лишь тогда, когда воздуха стало не хватать, и еще несколько мгновений их рты соединяла ниточка слюны. Оба тяжело дышали и смотрели друг на друга с желанием: как давно они не могли побыть вот так вот вместе, наедине. Они, конечно, одноклассники, но в школе они не могут быть настолько близки…

Комаэда спустился к шее Хинаты и начал целовать её, на что Хината откинул голову назад, запустив одну руку Комаэде в волосы. Поначалу ему казалось, что Комаэда не любит прикосновения к своим волосам, но Хинате он позволял и даже настаивал это делать. Видимо он и правда любит все, что бы ни делал с ним Хината.

На секунду ему сперло дыхание от нахлынувших ощущений.

-Комаэда…-только и мог он повторять в перерывах между тяжелым дыханием и полустонами.

А он тем временем снял его галстук, расстегнул рубашку и переместил руку под спину Хаджиме, поглаживая и как бы придерживая её, а другой рукой начал ласкать грудь.

-Я так соскучился…- проговорил Нагито, намекая явно не на то, что давно не видел Хаджиме. Скучал по его телу, таким интимным прикосновениям… Затем и его губы переключились с шеи на грудь парня, которую он тщательно исцеловывал, местами оставляя розовые следы от засосов, играясь языком с бусинкой на соске.

— Я тоже — смог выпалить из себя Хината, обнимая любовника за голову, а ногами уже обхватив его тело.

Комаэда ухмыльнулся. И почти вплотную приблизил губы к уху Хинаты, отчего у последнего пошли мурашки.

— Ты дразнишь меня, Хината-кун? Тебе не терпится начать? — проговорил он шепотом и слегка прикусил и без того красное ухо парня, от чего тот прикрикнул.

— Ты и сам уже на пределе. Но поизмываться надо мной — это святое, да? — слегка недовольно ответил покрасневший Хината на издёвку парня.

-Ахах, прости-прости — невинно улыбнулся Нагито. — Просто мне хочется трогать тебя, больше, чем я обычно это делаю. Мне постоянно мало. Но…- одна его рука взяла запястья Хинаты и положила их над его головой, а вторая расстегнув брюки, проникла внутрь и, обхватив член парня, начала двигаться вдоль него.

— Мы можем убить двух зайцев сразу.

Хината издал громкий стон и вполне мог бы издать ещё, его рот заткнули поцелуем, на который он тут же ответил. Теперь он издавал что-то, похожее на мычание, сквозь поцелуй.

Ощущение легкой неподвижности заводило, хоть и Хината, зная Комаэду, ощущая силу его хватки, мог легко выбраться из нее. Но он просто не хотел. Ему и так хорошо. Даже слишком.

Будучи на пределе, Хаджиме простонал сквозь поцелуй, а затем выгнул спину, кончив себе на живот.

Наконец разорвав поцелуй, оба парня принялись восстанавливать дыхание. Особенно Хината, чьё сердце стучало как бешеное. Он старался не терять голову, но уже совсем недавно это сделал. Поэтому сейчас было самое время…

-Комаэда, — в перерывах между вздохами произнес Хаджиме. — На полу неудобно. Давай перейдем на кровать? — звучало это скорее как приказ, нежели вопрос. Хината с прошлого раза усвоил, что секс на полу — это вещь, последствия которой приходится долго лечить с помощью мази. У Комаэды хороший дорогой ковер, но тереться об него спиной — ад. И не такой ад во время процесса, как спустя пару часов после, когда натёртости начинают болеть.

Комаэда улыбнулся.

-Понял.

Он обхватил Хинату руками и аккуратно, не без помощи Хаджиме, перенес его на кровать, которая, по сравнению с полом, казалась просто облаком. Хината облегченно вздохнул.

Комаэда снял штаны Хинаты и откинул их на стул, что находился неподалёку. Затем туда же полетело и нижнее бельё.

-Ты всё подготовил в этот раз? — с небольшим недоверием спросил Хината, вспоминая, как пришлось посреди ночи звонить Соде, дабы тот привез презервативы.

-Хината-кун, я ждал нашей встречи как никогда. Думаешь, я бы мог забыть…

-Да, мог. Ну так что, подготовил?

Комаэда наигранно надулся и достал из прикроватной тумбочки презервативы и лубрикант.

Хината улыбнулся и протянул обе руки вперёд.

— Молодец. Иди ко мне!

Недовольство, пусть и наигранное, сошло на «нет», и Комаэда с улыбкой упал в объятия любимого. Они вполне бы могли долго так пролежать, но Хината чувствовал, как Комаэда возбужден, и было бы ужасно не помочь ему прямо сейчас.

Он спустил одну руку и приложил её к паху.

-Продолжим?

Комаэда ничего не ответил, а только молча впился в губы Хинаты, на этот раз совсем ненадолго.

— Я так тебя люблю, Хината-кун.

Затем он положил его ноги себе на плечи и начал выливать смазку на руку.

-Я тоже тебя лю.- Хината почувствовал, как палец Комаэды проник внутрь. Стало жарче. — Я тоже…люблю тебя.

В этот раз, в отличие от первого было не так больно и неприятно. Хината довольно быстро привык к ощущению пальца внутри себя. Затем, когда Комаэда добавил второй, Хината издал слегка болезненный стон. Да уж, давно у них ничего не было. Комаэда это тоже понимал, поэтому двигал пальцами аккуратно, боясь причинить лишние неудобства.

Когда приготовления были закончены, презерватив надет, а Хината расслаблен, Комаэда прислонил головку к отверстию и, слегка надавив, вошёл, издав протяжный стон, который подхватил и Хината.

Парень потянулся руками к любимому и провёл одной по торсу Комаэды, а затем Нагито перехватил его руку и, поднеся к губам, поцеловал.

-Люблю тебя.

Хината легко освободил руку и погладил Комаэду по щеке, попутно убирая некоторые пряди волос с лица. Непривычное чувство заполненности перестало так привлекать к себе внимание, и Комаэда, словно почувствовав это, начал движение.

Хината издавал протяжные стоны, хватаясь то за плечи, то руки Нагито, что держали Хинату за талию.

Комаэда, не прекращая движений, наклонился и целовал губы Хинаты, убрав одну руку с его талии и переместив на руку парня, соединяя их в замок. Хотя это было больше похоже не на поцелуи, а на мимолетные лобзания.

Он спустился к его шее, целовал её, проводил языком вдоль венок, слегка надавливая на них, от чего вызывал еще более громкие стоны Хинаты.

Тот, в свою очередь обхватил ногами талию Комаэды, притягивая того ближе, когда он начинает отдаляться, а руками обхватил его шею.

-Нагито! — только и хотелось, что кричать его имя. Имя человека, которого он полюбил, того, кто тридцать семь раз пытался нормально заговорить с ним. Возможно, они бы начали встречаться еще раньше, если бы не эти неудачи. Но это уже не так важно. Они вместе, у них все хорошо, как в плане чувств, так и в плане секса.

Комаэда еще не успел толком привыкнуть к тому, что Хината иногда зовет его по имени, они совсем недавно начали это делать, поэтому говорят их редко.

Этот раз, как и каждый до этого был особенным: Хината чувствует, что Комаэда близок к нему настолько, что зовет его по имени, и это не может не радовать везунчика. Он ускорил темп.

От их тел идёт жар, Хината впивается в спину Комаэды, не в силах совладать с нахлынувшим наслаждением, а Комаэда слегка кусает ключицу Хинаты, переместив вторую руку с талии на затылок парня, проводя пальцами по его волосам.

Во время оргазма Хината как можно ближе прижал к себе Комаэду, словно опасаясь, что он исчезнет. Комаэда не был против такой близости и во время разрядки оставил засос на шее своего парня.

Кончив, Комаэда еще пару минут лежал на Хинате, однако после лениво перевалился на край кровати, сбоку от парня, и сразу же был заключен в объятия Хинатой, что прижался головой к его груди.

— Я люблю тебя.

Улыбка не сползёт с лица везунчика от воспоминания этого наверно ещё несколько дней минимум.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Хаджиме.


End file.
